Express the percent as a decimal. $107.8\%$
Solution: $107.8$ percent = $107.8$ per cent = $107.8$ per hundred $107.8\% = \dfrac{107.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{107.8\%} = 1.078$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.